Rilasciare
by WhyNotMe
Summary: They're willing. Of course they are. And they will be satisfied. Itacest, M for a reason, BoyxBoy, PWP, First Lemon! Seme!Italy Because we know he's secretly a Seme!


**A/N: Hiya everyone~ Ok, this is my first Lemon and I hope you like it 3 At the end, the Italian will be there, translated.**  
**Ok, I like Italy Seme. It's so cute/hot/sexy all at the same time!**  
**Cool thing about it too is that I'm an Italy cosplayer~ Wooo! And All my Ukes love me~ Misa-Misa, Prussia (Who are the same person), Germany, the whole world...**  
**LOLWut?**  
**Nothing.**  
**Enjoy~**

* * *

Darkness.

Darkness is all that he could see.

But suddenly, in the night, a spark of auburn broke the shadows, slipping through the windows.

Auburn. A beautiful brown.

Lovino looked up through his lashes. Of course he's here. He never missed a chance to sleep in the same room as _suo fratellone_.

The beautiful brown gems peered into Lovino's green orbs. "Sleep~." He ordered as he leaned in. It was soft and commanding, charming, hard to resist.

But somehow, he did. "No." He replied. "I'm not tired, you bastard!" He insisted.

The younger boy sighed so quietly, he could say it didn't happen. It wasn't like he didn't expect this stubbornness. "Fine, then. We'll do this the hard way~."

In a quick burst of speed, Feliciano disappeared and reappeared closer to Lovino, tucked under the covers, naked. A bright smile shined like rows of stars. "I can always make you sleep, Lovi~."

Lovino shivered, hearing that nickname on sweet lips, in a sugar coated voice. "I..." He breathed in deep, trying to stabilize his voice. "Shit...I'd like to see you try, dammit!"

The younger's smile widened, eyes shining with the power that he had over his Lovi. A power that they both knew existed.

Lovino didn't see when the body next to him pinned him down, but he felt it, loosing his breath as he grew warm. He felt long legs around his hips, his wrists pinned with one hand above his head.

Minutes passed by, passionate touches and breaths given and taken. Slowly. Enjoyably.

But to Feliciano, he felt that waiting wasn't what he wanted. Who wanted to wait? His prize was in his hands, under his tongue, under his fingers. Taking what he wanted was so _easy_.

Lovino was, however, busy keeping himself as quiet as possible. He was mindful of the others in the house. Spain (who he didn't care about) and Belgium (who he did care about). They were, thankfully, unaware of the beautiful, mind-blowing, ecstatic action. No, Lovino knew. He had to stay quiet. Even as his thoughts were scattered when _he_ had crawled into his room, like a vampire in the eve, he was smart enough to know that.

Lovino's clothes were peeled off, carefully and skillfully. It almost looked like Lovino's brother was _hesitating._ The clothes hit the floor softly, not disturbing the silence. He was left only in his boxers. All Lovino could feel were the lips running from his neck to his chest, pausing in some places,

going slower at other times, and overall just enjoying the feel.

Lovino was sure that, when his brother started sucking on his neck, he'd find hickies on his neck, chest, arms and legs in the morning. But he didn't really care about hiding them. This was just too... unreal.

He felt soft hands and the smooth fingers that were accompanied with them. He tried not to groan in sexually frustrated agony. Those hands of his were everywhere and nowhere. It felt as amazing as it did the first time, but it was still shocking how Lovino felt just as blissful.

But a gasp tore through him as Feliciano lowered Lovino's boxers just enough to nip at the base of his shaft. Lovino gasped once before groaning airily as his brother licked up to his navel, dipping his tongue in gently.

"Hell, Feli... You're teasing again, bastard...!"

"Oh."

Feliciano looked up with wide, innocent looking eyes, but he knew.

Lovino was trapped in those pools.

"But I only get to see _Fratellone_ on special occasions and when I can sneak out. Mister Austria is very forceful..." Feliciano lifted himself, moving away, blending into the night. "Especially when it comes to punishment."

Lovino felt annoyed. He just_ moved._ Lovino lurched up to scream, but then saw the riding crop. It shone in the light of the moon, two eyes looking at him hungrily, shining the same way. He moved the whip quickly, making the air whistle. "This is the crop used for punishment, _Fratellone_. Have you been bad?"

Lovino was frozen. He shook his head, lest his voice betray him.

Feliciano grabbed Lovino's single hair curl and pulled, making his hard on even stiffer. "Are you sure?" He asked, dragging the crop along Lovino's sides, curling the hair around and between his fingers.

"Yes!" Lovino moaned out.

The younger brother smiled. He used the whip to teasingly hit Lovino's leg. "Good."

Lovino yelped as Feliciano forced open his legs and pulled off his boxers. Feliciano licked his lips, setting them on the very tip of Lovino's cock. His tongue peaked through his lips and wiggled a bit into the slit of his hardened member before sliding down at a painfully slow pace. His teeth gently scraped the top and the underneath of the shaft. He continuously sucked gently as he lowered his mouth.

Lovino almost shouted. His body arched into the ecstasy. He could feel the precum being sucked out, like a straw. It was amazing, as if he were totally free. He moaned and chuckled at his pleasure, running his fingers through his brother's hair.

His lips were _soft_.

His tongue was _patient._

Feliciano spread his brother's legs, eager and forceful, his mouth not leaving the manhood. Two fingers easily found the ring of flesh that he would soon ravage.

Lovino hissed. The stretching of muscle sent a burning sensation up and down his spine. One finger was uncomfortable, but two was painful. He wiggled, the harsh, hot pain becoming harsh, hot pleasure. It felt amazing as the mouth around his dick moved subtly and sent him into waves of pleasure, while the pain coming from his rectum made him flinch. It was a conflict of feelings. It was the most pleasure he could handle.

Feliciano peered through golden eyelashes at his sexy older brother. He noticed the blush that made his face light up in the darkness. He pulled away from Lovino, releasing the throbbing cock from his mouth with a sticky sounding pop. Feliciano pressed another finger into the heat, making his brother groan. He felt like he was splitting in two.

Feliciano was focused on stretching the muscles, though. It was cramped inside of the heat, and his fingers felt sticky. They weren't sliding like he wanted. Quickly, he surveyed the bedroom. The closest thing he could find was a bottle of oil. He was partially against using it.

He leaned down to whisper hotly into Lovino's ear. "You wouldn't happen to have something other than oil, would you, _Fratellone_?"

Lovino panted. "I-In the bathroom...Dammit!"

Feliciano removed his fingers from the warmth to quickly retrieve whatever it was in the bathroom. He grabbed a white jar filled with a very familiar white solid. He came back to find that Lovino was gently stroking himself. He whimpered every so often, his head lolling.

The younger brother chuckled. "You look so cute, Lovi~" He crawled on top of his brother, removing his hand from his cock.

"S-Shut up, bastard...!" He whined, feeling as his hand was removed from around his shaft.

Feliciano giggled. "Oh, no." He said in feigned sadness. "Lovi's bad mouth is going to get him in trouble!" He grabbed the crop, backing away from the confused Lovi. "Let's count out how many times you've cursed tonight, Lovi." Feliciano offered. He thought for a total of 30 seconds. "Oh, seven. Seven whippings, then?"

"You're joking." Lovino said, laughing. "Oh Please, Fratello, you can't even hurt a- OW! Bastard! What the hell?"

Feliciano laughed, looking at the shocked face of his brother. He noticed that his inner leg was burning scarlet. "That's eight more, Lovi~!" He kissed the reddened area gingerly, making Lovino shiver. It felt even more wonderful.

Feliciano noticed, glaring while Lovino wasn't looking. He enjoyed this? That's interesting, but that makes his punishment...Pleasure.

That's no good~

Feliciano tried striking his brother on the back now, moving him onto his stomach. Three loud smacks resonated through the room, three howls following. But those howls weren't of pure agony. At least, not the type that would make his _fratello_ beg for forgiveness. They were pain stirred in with pleasure.

Feliciano pouted cutely for a minute before grinning. If Lovino wanted it rough, he'd give it to him rough.

Feliciano pounced on his brother, pausing only to grab the jar of coconut oil. "_Ora, fratellone_..." He whispered hotly. "_Lasciate che vi piace._"

Lovino shivered at the sensual statement. He pressed back on the hard head and shaft pressing against his ass. "_Per favore, scopami_!"

Feliciano bit into Lovino's slightly tanned shoulder very hard. Blood was starting to break through the skin. He removed his teeth, licking them. "With pleasure, dearest big brother~"

Feliciano scooped up a generous amount of coconut oil and applied it to his penis. He scooped up more and rubbed it between two fingers. As it touched hot skin, it melted. It was a perfect lube!

Feliciano put his fingers back into Lovino's heat, making said cranky Italian arch his back. The pleasure was overwhelmingly _hot._ Lovino felt his hair sticking to his forehead. "_Dammi di piu!_"

Feliciano grinned. _There's _the begging. He continued to shallowly finger fuck his brother.

"Please!" He screamed. Only afterwards did he realize how loud he was. He practically glowed in embarrassment.

Feliciano felt his manhood twitch. He moaned airily. "Maybe." He pushed in his fingers deeper, appreciating the new sound of squishing wetness. "Yes... I think you may be ready."

"Prove it. Prove that I'm ready." Lovino begged. "Now, dammit! Put it the fuck in!"

Feliciano smiled. He obliged his brother.

Inch after inch slipped in. It was smooth but tight going in.

Lovino was clutching the sheets desperately. It hurt. It burned. "_Gesu... Fratello_, it hurts...!"

Feliciano licked at the wound he had made previously, kissing and sucking it gently. "I'm sorry... But you know how this works."

Lovino groaned. "Yeah...Bastard..."

The stayed like this for a minute. Soon, Lovino started to push back against him, signaling him to start.

Feliciano happily obliged. He started to thrust gently, nice and slow, clawing down his brother's back to finally get to his hips, digging his nails into the soft flesh, leaving redmarks and slightly opening the welts where he struck Lovino.

Lovino could feel his insides being stretched and pushed to the limit. There was a presure that was building, winding like a coil. He struck Lovino's prostate over and over and...

"Ready to go faster?"

"Dammit, yes!"

Feliciano licked his lips, starting at a faster and harder pace.

Lovino began to moan. He felt his hips being lifted. He buried his head into a pillow. He was muffling his moans. He knew, at this point, there was no keeping silent anymore.

Feliciano lifted his head, seeing that Lovino had been biting the pillow.

"Ohh, no."

Feliciano grabbed his Lovi's hair, pulling up.

Lovino shouted in protest and pleasure.

"Scream for me." Feliciano breathed into his ear. "Scream anything you want."

Lovino moaned. "Then fuck me! Stop talking and fuck me harder! Are you just teasing me? Dammit, make me cum!"

Feliciano grinned. He pounded into the heat like an animal, fueled only by the carnal desire to release himself in Lovino, in the deepest and darkest parts of his body.

Lovino screamed in ecstasy. "_Scopami, Scopami, Scopami_!"

Feliciano and Lovino were together in a dance. Two partners were dancing, pushing and pulling at the same time, but not in the way in which lovers fight. They were in perfect harmony. It was like watching an erotic painting come to life.

It had been building, building. Lovino couldn't stand it. Lovino almost screamed, but contained himself.

* * *

"_Rilasciare_."

* * *

But with one simple word and two long, pent up screams of pleasure of the highest kind, the coil unwound.

* * *

But both of Feliciano's goals had been accomplished; Get his to sleep and give himself to temptation again.

But of course Lovino was willing. That was why he was being stubborn anyway, to get what he wanted. And oh, did he get what he wanted.

And every second was _worth it._

* * *

Feliciano watched his brother's sleeping face, giggling. "He's so _cute_ when he's spent~" He kissed Lovino's head sweetly, gathering his clothes and leaping out the window. He skipped back to Austria's home. But he ran through Switzerland. Switzerland still didn't like it when he went streaking through his country.

* * *

They had been willing.

(Of course they had been.)

And now they were satisfied.

* * *

**A/N: _suo fratellone_ - His Big Brother**  
**_Ora -_ Now_  
_**

**_Lasciate che vi piace_ - Let me pleasure you**

**_Per favore, scopami_! - Please, Fuck me!**

**All Italian from Google Translate, don't hesitate to correct it!**


End file.
